This invention relates to a pipeline pig drivable under pressure through a pipeline for removing or scraping scales, slags and the like from the internal wall of the pipeline.
A conventional pipeline pig for such a purpose includes a generally cylindrically shaped body formed of a resilient material, the body having a diameter larger than the internal diameter of the pipeline into which the pig is to be thrusted, and a conical portion provided at the forward end of the body. However, such a pig is disadvantageous in that the scales, slags or the like can not be fully removed or scraped from the internal wall of the pipeline, that the scales are scraped in relatively large masses so that a relatively high fluid pressure has to be applied to the rearward end of the pig for propelling same, and that the pig may be jammed in the pipeline.
An object of the present invention is to provide a pipeline pig in which such drawbacks are absent.
It is another object of the invention to provide a pipeline pig in a simple and convenient form.
According to the present invention, there is provided a pipeline pig including a generally cylindrically shaped body formed of an elastic material, said body having a diameter larger than the internal diameter of the pipeline into which said pig is to be thrusted, and a conical portion provided at the forward end of said body, said pig comprising a plurality of spaced pin-like members provided on the peripheral surface of said body, each of said pins including a head portion provided outwardly from said body, a shaft portion radially embedded in said body and an anchoring portion provided at an inner end of said pin, and said pins being made of a material not as hard as that of said pipeline and somewhat harder than that of a substance to be removed or scraped by said pig from said pipeline.